dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Atom
Raymond "Ray" Palmer is a businessman and the former CEO of Palmer Technologies, previously known as Queen Consolidated. He is the brother of Sydney Palmer, who in at least one version of the future is considered to be the father of the robotics industry. Ray was engaged to the late Anna Loring, and later dated Felicity Smoak, a clandestine member of Team Arrow, although the relationship did not last. Having designed a powerful exo-suit, he began acting as a vigilante in Starling City, calling himself The Atom. While testing out a new function of his exosuit, Ray had accidentally caused an explosion which shrunk him to a miniature size; stuck in this state and unable to call for help, his friends presumed him dead. After months Ray managed to contact Felicity but was captured by Damien Darhk for his technology. However, thanks to the efforts of Team Arrow Ray was rescued and would continue to aid them in their fight against HIVE In early 2016, Ray Palmer was recruited by time-traveler Rip Hunter on a mission to take down Vandal Savage. Biography Early Life Ray Palmer and his fiance Anna were attacked by Slade Wilson's soldiers during Slade's city wide riot to attack Oliver Queen. Ray tried to fight the soldiers, however his leg got broken and Anna was murdered by the terrorists. Ray promised himself that he would never kiss another woman again and that he would protect Starling City from danger. Taking Charge of Queen Consolidated Ray visited a Tech Village shop in Starling City to purchase a satellite frequency communicator which made Felicity suggest to him that he buy the TX50 model and to use a remote administration tool. Ray used the satellite frequency communicator to hack into Queen Consolidated's servers to find any data on how the company is operating in order to convince the shareholders to sell Queen Consolidated to Palmer Technologies. Ray even proposed that Starling City be renamed to Star City. Becoming The Atom Ray started to work on a powerful exo-suit to help the good people of Starling City. Ray was able to purchase the rights to a mine with help from Felicity so he can locate a dwarf star alloy so he and his suit can shrink to atomic size. Ray was able to complete his suit in time when the Arrow was being framed for murdering mobsters. Ray ended up discovering that Oliver Queen was the Arrow and got angry at Felicity when he discovered her connection to the man who he thought was a criminal. Ray made a fake 911 fake call to get Oliver and Roy Harper to come over to a warehouse where he attacked them in his Atom suit. Ray defeated Roy and was prepared to capture Oliver, until Oliver noticed a weak spot in his suit and damaged it. Oliver proved Ray wrong by not killing him. Ray tried to prove that the Arrow was framed before watching Celia get killed and saving Felicity from an Arrow impersonator. Working With The Flash In order to improve the suit, Ray and Felicity went to Central City to seek assistance from Dr. Harrison Wells, Dr. Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, and meets Barry Allen who is the scarlet speedster known as the Flash. Ray became good friends with Cisco Ramon since they loved designing stuff, had senses of humor, and loved naming super criminals. Ray started to have dinner with Felicity, Iris, Barry, and Eddie which didn't go so well since Iris was mad at Eddie. Ray helped Barry rescue Tina Mcgree as the Atom and managed to crash into Cisco and Caitlin's STAR Labs van just before his suit runs out of power. Teaming Up With The Arrow Ray started to work with Team Arrow in handling a meta human named Jake Simmons, Ra's Al Ghul, and the League of Assassins. Ray ended his relationship with Felicity so she can be with Oliver once he saw how Felicity had the hots for him and because Ray was a selfless person. In the aftermath of Ra's attack, Ray is able to shrink down his suit after tampering it with nanotechnology which caused a large explosion in the Palmer Technologies building at Starling City. Abilities * Business Management * Computer Operation * Charisma * Genius Level Intellect * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Indomitable Will * Mechanical Engineering * Theology: He's a minister. It's a long story. Equipment A.T.O.M. Exosuit: Ray uses an exo-suit he designed himself. It is made out of dwarf star alloy, making it strong enough to withstand damage from bullets, arrows and explosions. A new discovery in the suit's technological applications, allows it to miniaturize selected targets, especially its wearer. * Flight * Energy Projection ** Compressed Hard Light Blast ** Electro-Blast ** Photon Blast * Size Alteration * Space Survival * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Vision ** X-Ray Vision Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow Category:Team Flash Category:Rip Hunter's Team Category:Justice Society of America Category:Scientists Category:Businessman Category:Armor Users